Klaine Independence Fanfiction
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Kurt moves to Dalton Academy to escape his bullies, baring in mind that there is a zero tolerance bullying rule. Dalton is beautiful, and everyone is really nice, but can Kurt handle the pressure, and how far will the bullies go to keep bothering Kurt?Will Kurt open up to Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside Dalton Academy for boys. The sky was shining with stars above, the moon reflecting of the window of the choir room. The occasional sound of a bird chirping was heard outside.

It was just as quiet in the choir room, except for the sound of the air conditioning and occasion flip of a page. That was coming from a young boy in a blue and red uniform sitting by the warm fireplace.

The boy was studying a heavy textbook, holding a pencil in one hand and his face relaxed but concentrated. He looked around fifteen, with his porceline skin and light brown hair. He bit his lip, as if something had suddenly stumped him, before letting an understanding expression take over. He moved the notebook beside him over and quickly scribbled something on it.

He looked up when he heard the click of the door opening to find a curly haired and dapper looking boy walking in with a smile on his face. His hazelnut eyes reflected the fireplace in front of him.

The boy with glaze eyes now smiled warmly at the boy before him.

" What are you doing up here, Blaine? It's quite late." He said kindly looking at the so called Blaine.

" I could ask the same. I wanted to see how you're doing, to make sure you're fitting in alright." Blaine replied, taking a few steps forward. " Kurt, your bed was empty." He elaborated.

Kurt laughed gently." You checked to see if I was in my room at midnight? I don't know, Blaine." He said jokingly.

Blaine laughed along at this, his beautiful features emphasized.

" Nevertheless, it's touching to know that you care." Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine could tell clearly that Kurt had his walls up, and it was really well built too. He really wanted Kurt let it down, he said he was worried about Kurt fitting in, but he really wasn't. He was worried that Kurt would pretend to be someone else rather then let people in. If he did, Blaine was sure everyone would love him just as much if not more, and for who he was. Either ways, Blaine didn't communicate this. He didn't want to pry, but it hurt him to think that Kurt doesn't feel comfortable enough around him to even open up to him. They were close friends, weren't they?

He shook these thoughts away before Kurt could recognize them. He looked at Kurt to find him staring at him, smiling. It was so fake yet beautiful that Blaine wanted to cringe. Yet he ignored that and instead reached over to Kurt's table and took a glance at his textbook.

" Ah, Charlemangne? Must be a pain. If you need help with the book I can offer my assitance." Blaine said.

" No, I think I am alright. Thanks though. You should go back to sleep." Kurt said before stifling a yawn. At this distance, Blaine noticed the dark circles under Kurt's eyes.

" Hypocrite! You're the one that needs sleep, not me!" Blaine said teasingly, and began packing Kurt's study books.

" Wait, I can't! I have so much homework. I have to keep up. I can't waste the money my dad and Carole spent to let me go to this school!" Kurt said , panicking. He reached for his things and made a grabbing motion before Blaine pulled it out of his reach.

Blaine was amazed by how Kurt was always thinking of others before himself. He could clearly tell that Kurt hasn't slept for days. He was sure that Kurt's dad and step mom wouldn't have wanted this. He quickly put Kurt's things into his bag while keeping Kurt at bay. It wasn't hard, seeing that Kurt was too tired to fight back.

" Fine, I'll study more tomorrow." Kurt said non chalately before nearly stumbling into Blaine's arms. (unfortunately) He caught himself before falling forwards.

" Woah. Okay. You need to sleep right now, and you really shouldn't stay up tomorrow. " Blaine said, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm and putting it across his shoulder's to support him.

" I still need to do my skin regime, Blaine." Kurt mumbled, ignoring Blaine's second comment.

" It'll be worse for your skin if you stay up." Blaine said, taking Kurt's bag beforethe other boy could insist on carrying it himself.

" Since when did you become an expert in skin care?" Kurt said tiredly yet teasingly. Blaine was surprised Kurt could still joke in this state.

" You don't need to be an expert to know that lack of sleep causes black circles under your eyes, and I am pretty sure it's not a trend on vougue." Blaine said smiling.

Silently, they walked out to the hall, up the staircase, and across the dorms to room 1034.

Queitly, Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room. When he looked over, he found Kurt looking as if he was about to pass out. He walked Kurt to his bed and lifted him on the bed. He let Kurt's hand slip from his back and on to his comfortable before standing up straight and taking Kurt's shoes off. Placing the shoes on the floor, he looked at Kurt with an enormous amount of care. By this time, Kurt has already fell asleep, and Blaine had the chance to to admire how beautiful Kurt looks when he is asleep. After a few minutes, He blushed as he realised he was staring at Kurt when he was sleeping. He's not a professional in social life, but he was pretty sure that it was deemed as creepy to watch people when they are sleeping, nevermind rude . Blaine didn't know what compeled him to do this, but he placed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead, perhaps it would be seen as a friendly gesture, but Blaine knew better. He didn't dwell on this though, pulling Kurt's blanket over him. He put Kurt's Marc Jacobs bag on his bedside table before turning to leave.

" 'night" Kurt mumbled before turning around to a more comfortable position.

Blaine smiled before shutting the door behind him.

ringggggg!

_"Argh"_ Kurt thought, before reaching over to find his iphone. Instead, he found his bag on the bedside table. Realising that he really had no choice, Kurt sat up and squinted before grabbing his bag. He opened it and reached inside to look for his phone. When he finally found it, he swiped the screen, entered his pass code and tapped dismiss.

He dropped his face back onto his pillow for another minute of silence, only to have it broken by a shrill chirp from the yellow canary on his study table.

" Not now, Pavoratti!" Kurt said into his pillow. But when Pavoratti continued shrieking into the early daylights, Kurt gave up trying to get his minute of silence. Getting up, he pulled back his covers and walked over to the bird.

" You will be the death of me someday, Pavoratti." Kurt said weakly to the bird before taking a box of bird seeds beside the cage on the table and pouring someout onto his hand. opening the canary cagedoor, he poured the seeds into the bird feeder. Pavoratti chirped happily.

" Good morning to you too, Pavoratti." Kurt said tireldly with sarcasm. Even with the constant chirping in the morning, he has to admit that he really loved the bird, it was the one living thing that was always with him. He has really grown to be attached to the bird.

Turning away to his en suite bathroom, he switched on the bathroom lights.

The sink cabinet was marble and beautiful, with a marble surface. Above the sink was a cupboard full of Kurt's carefully arranged face products. Kurt reached over to the cup sitting on the cabinet and filled it with water before rinsing the toothbrush that was lying beside the cup. He quickly applied tooth paste, brushed his teeth and began thirty minute skin regime and hair do. It used to be an hour, but now he just didn't have the time.

He didn't really want to move. He wouldn't have if it wasnt for the bullying. It wasn't that he wasn't strong, but the bullying was getting to be unbearable. Blaine tried helping, he knew that, but even he couldn't stop the bullying. So he moved to Dalton Academy where there was a zero tolerence in bullying and people could be who they were, except they can't. He couldn't express himself. The uniform was just a minor was pressured to act dapper in this enviroment, he couldn't be himself, because then he wouldn't really be accepted. Being a mid term transfer didn't help either. The work load was heavy, and he needed to catch up if he didn't want to let everyone down. He became more independent than ever.

Before he realized it, he was done his regime and hair. Kurt sighed before moving on to get his uniform. Kurt stopped in his tracks before his eyes widened.

_Oh shoot, I wore my uniform to sleep! It's going to be WRINKLED! What would the others think?_

__Suddenly awake, Kurt gulped and took a risk by looking down.

Luckly and mirculously, it wasn't wrinkled. Kirt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. It must be that he didn't change positions while he was sleeping. He was wearing the blazer too. He was extremely glad that it wasn't wrinkled or else he would have to wear the cardigan to warbler practice that day, which could possibly end with Wes lecturing him on the importance of wearing the proper warbler uniform code to warbler practice.

Kurt remembered that he only had another fourty five minutes to eat and clean his room, but his room wasn't really messy, so it should be fine. Just in case, he began cleaning his room. He moved over to his bed to pull over his covers before tripping over something and falling over on to the bed. He stood up and striaghtened out his uniform immediately before looking for what he tripped on. He found his shoes lying on the floor, one of them flipped over.

_Atleast I know what I tripped_ over. Kurt thought before pulling on his shoes.

He returned to his intended task of making up his bed before cleaning the rest of his room. He cleaned the bird droppings in Pavoratti's cage too. He was washing his hands when he heard a knock at the door.

" Goodmorning Kurt, It's Blaine. " A singsong voice said.

Kurt turned off the tap and opened the door to a smiling Blaine with two cups of coffee on a cardboard tray in his hand. Surprised, Kurt smiled back.

" Goodmorning Blaine. Did you bring me coffee?" Kurt said. Kurt suddenly grew ashamed. He shouldn't have assumed it was for him, it could have been for Wes, David, Nick, Tre-

" Yes, a medium drip caramel coffee for you." Blaine said, quickly catching on with Kurt's concern, once again astonished by Kurt's modesty.

" Oh, right." Kurt said relieved. " I-I mean, Thank you! You shouldn't have!" Kurt quickly said, extremely flustered with himself, blushing a rose colour.

_Oh gaga. I must look terrible. What an embarassment..._ Kurt thought.

_Oh. Kurt looks cute when he blushes._ Blaine thought._ Wait, where did that come from...Oh well, I can't stop it if I do like Kurt a little._

__Blaine blushed at this. Kurt noticed the change and became very confused.

" Um, Blaine. Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked, a little worried.

"No, ofcourse not. You look fine, Kurt." Blaine said as reality struck him again. He passed Kurt his coffee and Kurt excepted it. Still looking as if he was doubting Blaine.

" Really, there's nothing on your face." Blaine said. Kurt wasn't convinced, his glazed eyes not doubting Blaine, but in self doubt. It pained Blaine to see Kurt like this.

" Okay." Kurt said in a small voice before regaining composure. " I am going downstairs for breakfast, would you like to come?" He asked.

" Sure." Blaine said, walking back a few steps before waiting for Kurt to close the door. When Kurt was done, they walked down the stairs.

When they reached the dining hall, they both grabbed plates and cultlery, moving to the food selections. Kurt grabbed a croissant, apple and orange juice and Blaine got eggs, bacon and milk.

" Do you always eat healthy?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows jokingly.

" Ofcourse." Kurt replied, looking at Blaine. ' Everything else has an unhuman amount of grease, plus, I have to be a role model for my dad." Kurt said.

Blaine could see the change in Kurt's eyes. Though Kurt tries to hide it, he became sad at the topic of his dad's health. Burt has gotten a heart attack a few months ago, and it devastated Kurt. He imagined that Kurt cried all week and his eyes were red and swollen. He wish he was there to help Kurt get through it. On top of all the bullying he didn't deserve that.

Blaine forced a quiet laugh. He wished he could tell Kurt that Burt would be fine, but he didn't know that.

" You're definately a great role model then." Blaine said, trying to cheer Kurt up. Sadly, Kurt was in his own world.

"mmmm." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, you are always worrying about others, I think you should stop worrying an enjoy your time now at Dalton. It's what your dad would have wanted." Blaine said, waking Kurt up from his sad daze.

" No, you're right, Blaine." Kurt said. For a second Blaine was relieved. "But I can't just not worry. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my plate right now." Kurt finished.

Blaine sighed.

_Kurt was too caring for his own good. _Blaine thought as they walked towards their friends.

When they reached the table, Wes, Trent, Nick, and Jeff was chatting animatedly about the next solo. Kurt and Blaine sat down at the table, joining their stopped talking to greet them

" Hi Blaine, Hi Kurt." Wes said politely, smiling. He was the asian head of the warblers.

" Hi Blaine, Hi Kurt." Davis said kindly. David was an african american. He had short hair and a dapper smile.

" Hi Klaine." Neff said. Neff was Nick and Jeff's couple name. They've been dating for half a year now. Both of them had full mouths and were talking through their hands.

" Good Morning, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff." Kurt said kindly before beganing to eat.

" Wait. What is Klaine?" Blaine asked Neff.

" Oh that's Blaine and Kurt." Nick replied as if it answers all questions.

" But what is Klaine?" Blaine asked.

" It's your future couple name." Jeff replied.

At this, Kurt choked on his orange juice and began coughing. Blaine turned concernedly towards Kurt and patted him on the back. When the coughing died down, Blaine turned to Neff.

" Look at what you've done." Blaine said, sort of joking.

Neff, and Wes burst out laughing, while David tried not to laugh.

Kurt had finally calmed down when he spoke.

" What are you laughing at?" Kurt huffed. " Nice to know that you take pleasure in me choking. I'll make sure to not do that again." Kurt continued unaware that they were in fact laughing at Blaine's obvious care for Kurt.

" No-No... I- am- not..." Jeff gasped out between laughs." Laughing -at... that." He finished.

A teacher looked over disapprovingly. Kurt smiled apologically at her. She smiled sympathetically back at Kurt, knowing that it hadn't been his fault. Kurt was a great student.

Kurt continued eating and waiting for them to stop laughing. Instead, he turned to look at Blaine. Blaine was looking surprisingly flustered himself. He was blushing and his eyes were looking anywhere but at him. Kurt's self doubt merely grew. Kurt continued eating with his head down, before attempting to compose himself again. He hated himself for being so sensitive.

" So, are you auditioning for the solo for this sectionals?" Kurt asked. This caught warbler Wes's attention.

" We were thinking that you should, Blaine." Wes said, sounding as if he really wanted Blaine to audition.

" Wait. Blaine didn't audition?" Kurt asked, confused.

" No, I didn't. I thought that we should give other people a chance to sing a solo." Blaine said. " You should audition, Kurt." He finished.

"I actually want to." Kurt said. He would never back down from a chance to shine. " Wes, can you put me on the audition list?' He asked a bit louder over the table, talking over Jeff's and Nick's hysterical laughing.

Wes wacked Jeff and Nick over the head with his gavel, which Kurt didn't know he had.

" Yes. I'll tell you the audition date later today." He replied. Jeff and Nick were rubbing their heads.

" What was that for?" Jeff exclaimed.

" Laughing inapproiately." Wes said seriously, in full warbler mode.

"You laughed too! And anywayd, that is not in the warbler rule book.' Nick mumbled disgruntledly.

" There's a warlbler rule book?" Kurt asked.

" Yes. " wes replied. " Nick, It may not be in the warbler rule book, but it's in common knowledge that laughing inappropraitely will result in a gavel to the head." Wes lectured, chosing to ignore his first comment.

" What?! It's not common knowledge. That was uncalled for!" Nick exclaimed.

" It's not. It's in Wes's rule book. Just look under no fun allowed." Jeff said annoyed.

David snorted, earning him a glare from Wes.

" So, Kurt, what are you going to sing?" Blaine said in a slightly louder voice, in an attempt to change the topic, and the mood with it.

" I don't know yet. " Kurt said, " maybe something from broadway." Kurt continued.

Blaine could see that Kurt's walls were up again. It fustrated him to no end. The fustration wasn't directed at Kurt, but rather directed at himself. He wanted to help Kurt, but he wasn't strong enough too. He always ran away from everything, and now that Kurt needs support, Blaine doesn't know how to give it to him.

Right then, the warning bell rang loudly, and the sound of students leaving the dining hall followed it.

Jeff and Nick stopped giggling and composed themselves, before standing up and leaving along with Wes, Trent, Blaine, and Kurt.

All of them walked up the stairs chatting quietly. When each of them reached their dorm rooms, Kurt walked into his. He checked on pavoratti one last time before grabbing his bag. He reached for his phone before noticing that he's gotten a text. A feeling of dread filled him. Nevertheless, he ignored it and opened the text. It was another one of _those_ texts.

**Hi F**, the dumpster misses you**

Kurt didn't know who gave them his phone number. He doesn't even know who these are from, but he could guess it was from one of the jocks in mckinely. He's gotten these a few times over this past month he's been at Dalton. He pushes it aside though, and doesn't let it bother him.

He was still looking at his phone when Blaine knocked the door.

"Come in." Kurt said absentmindly.

Kurt turned around that day for the secondtime to face a smiling Blaine.

"Hello Blaine." Kurt said, plastering a smile on his face.

Blaine on the other hand noticed Kurt's fake smile. He looked down to find Kurt's right hand holding his iphone. Blaine suddenly grew suspicious, and his suspicion was futher reinforced when Kurt glanced quickly at his iphone before looking back.

"Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned, but suspicious.

" Nothing." Kurt said, he was a really good actor, and this is an approach he's practiced many times, but Blaine could see through that this time.

" It's not nothing. You got a text." Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't see a way out of this. He decided it'd be easier to quickly explain this and wave it off as something minor. He had ten minutes before class starts.

" Okay. So i get rude texts once in a while, but it's not a big deal." Kurt said non chanlently.

As a result, Blaine suddenly got defensive.

" Of course it matters! This is not okay. You can't let them bully you or rule your life, Kurt." Blaine quietly exclaimed.

" I am not letting them rule my life. That's why I don't care." Kurt whispered back fiercely, looking as if he can't believe Blaine.

" Look Blaine, I appreciate that you care, but it's not a big deal." Kurt said a lot calmer and kinder, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Blaine could see kurt holding up those collasping walls. A wave of sadness swept over him.

" I'm sorry, Kurt. But If it does get worse, do tell me." Blaine asked, sad and concerned.

The final bell rang and saved Kurt from replying. Kurt gave Blaine a quick hug before leaving, to show that he appreciate this, that he's sorry for the outburst, but he needs his space. Kurt could tell from Blaine's expression that he got the message, even though he looked sad, he understood. Kurt quickly hurried to leave for his first class: French.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own GLEE**

Kurt was sitting in his French room, taking notes down as the teacher spoke.

Even with him taking notes, he couldn't fully concentrate on the class, he was a rather fluent french student.

Luckily, the teacher didn't seem to notice.

On the right, Wes passed a note to Kurt.

" Warblers meeting at four after school today. "

Kurt glanced at the note and nodded towards Wes.

The rest of the class gone by like a blur, with Kurt continuing to take notes distractedly, the bell that signals end of class rang in no time.

Kurt packed his notebook and supplies neatly into his bag before walking out into the busy corridor.

He followed the crowd towards his chemistry class before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was so sudden that Kurt couldn't calm himself.

He flinched madly away with fear in his eyes. It reminded him of how he was bullied in McKinley.

He turned to find Blaine looking extremely sorry behind him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Blaine said.

Kurt hated people feeling sorry for him.

He brushed himself off before calling himself.

" it's fine Blaine." Kurt replied.

" right. I just wanted to walk with you to next class." Blaine said uncertainly. " I don't have too."

Good gosh, Kurt thought, now I've scared Blaine away.

"No! I mean- no, it's okay. I want you to stay." Kurt said, caught up and flustered with himself.

Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt wasn't mad at him, or worse, scared of him.

" Uh, let's see." Blaine said, pulling out a neatly folded schedule." Ah. Chemistry in room 204."

Blaine walked beside Kurt, chatting to him as they walked and ventured to their next few core classes, before the bell rang signaling the start of Lunch.

Throughout the morning, Blaine and Kurt avoided mention of Kurt's bullying, seeing as it was a sensitive topic. Kurt was grateful, but Blaine was definately getting more and more worried every hour, although he tries to hide it.

There was a silence between them as they left their fourth period class, and then-

"Blaine. Feeling unwell?" Kurt asked, glancing sideways at Blaine, whose expression wore one of deep thought.

Blaine's mask wasn't that strong after all.

"You've been off all day." Kurt continued, slowing down his pace.

Kurt finally caught his attention when he came to a full stop in the rushing hall.

"Um- uh yes?" Blaine asked, tilting his head.

Kurt found it hard not to compare him with a puppy at these times.

" Blaine. I asked, are you feeling unwell?" Kurt asked, his worried expression matching the one of Blaine's.

The last student rushed out of the hall to the lunch table when Blaine spoke.

"Yes-uh, no. I am feeling fine." Blaine lied.

"Are you Blaine? What's on your mind?" Kurt asked, unconvinced.

Blaine looked at Kurt and back at the floor as if it held the decision.

Blaine gave up. He had to ask.

"No, Kurt Hummel. Are you alright?" Blaine started.

"- ofcourse I a-" Kurt said, surprised.

"-no. I meant-" Blaine interupted.

"-why would I n-" Kurt started annoyed, before Blaine interupted again.

" I meant with the bullying." Blaine ended the argument. Kurt certainly didn't seem to think so.

"Why are you always worried about that Blaine?! Why are you constantly pitying me? Am I just a victim in your eyes, that you want to help? Am I not an equal? Not your friend?! Cause sometimes I darn well feel like that! You can't see me as anything but a boy to pity, Blaine. Everett. Anderson." Kurt exploded, looking at Blaine with tears beganning to run down his face.

Blaine was shocked into silence.

"I thought so Blaine. " Kurt said before turning to leave.

Kurt didn't turn up for the rest of the day.

Blaine was clearly miserable sitting in his last period math class without Kurt.

"Why is this the worse day ever?" Blaine muttered.

Wes looked over at Blaine with his eyebrow raised.

"What's got into you Blaine? Because Kurt's not here?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked over at Wes.

"Yes, he's mad at me." Blaine said.

"Oh, dear Blainers. " Wes sighed. "Kurt went back to Mckinley today. It's Friday, so he's decided to go early. He didn't look like he broke down."

"He never seems happy either Wes." Blaine replied.

"Don't be so depressing. Blainey poo." a voice said.

Jeff sat behind Blaine with Nick by his side, positively grinning.

"Why don't you just text him then?" Nick asked.

"It's the middle of-" Blaine began.

"Does it matter?" David replied, walking past them to hand in his assigment.

"No." Blaine said.

He took out his phone and texted Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson: Are you mad at me? **

****A few seconds later then-

**Kurt: Probably.**

Blaine looked at Wes annoyed.

**Blaine Anderson: I am sorry. Really, Kurt. Can we resolve this? I don't want to argue with you. Lima Bean?**

**Kurt: I don't know.**

**Blaine Anderson: Okay. But if you can, I'll be waiting in Lima Bean at twelve tomorrow.**

Kurt didn't answer.

Blaine sighed.

When he looked up he saw the teacher glaring at him.

"Blaine Anderson. You can put that phone away or I can throw it out for you. Understood?" said.

"Yes." Bllaine said.

The teacher looked at Blaine and saw that he hung his head in shame. Satified, He nodded at Blaine.

"Okay." said in a softer voice.

Meanwhile, Blaine was upset with himself for letting Kurt down.

The bell rang before either could say anything, and all the students stood up to pack their things, leaving in an unhappy state.

Nevertheless, he let the class leave without a word and turned back to his computer, which was opened to many browsers.

Blaine was dragged out of the class by the fellow warblers.

"Stop sulking Blaine. We have a warblers meeting now." Wes said.

Blaine detached himself from Wes' grip.

"Can I just take a shower and sleep..." Blaine muttered madly.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

"Sometimes I just feel like people are pitying me all the time. I want my friends to like me for who I am, but you can never tell, Tina." Kurt said.

"I love you for who you are, Kurt." Tina said.

Kurt smiled happily. He was glad that Tina stopped stuttering. He was happy for her.

"I love you too Tina." Kurt said.

Tina hugged Kurt before reaching over and putting her iphone into Kurt's speaker dock.

She pressed something and the tunes to true colours came up

_You with the sad eyes,_

_Don't be discouraged,_

_oh I realised it's,_

_hard to take courage._

_In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all,_

_And the darkness inside you can make you so small._

_But I see your true colous shining through, _

_I see your true colours and that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid to let them show,_

_your true colours, _

_true colours,_

_are beautiful like a rainbow._

Kurt was on the bed, watching Tina sing with his legs pressed up to his chest.

His eyes were getting watery, and Kurt looked at Tina gratefully, knowing what she was trying to tell him.

Tina smiled even brighter.

She continue singing the rest of the song in Kurts room, and Kurt began silently crying.

When she was done and the tune was finished, she shut the music off and walked to Kurt.

"If you don't let your true colours show, no one is going to see the beautiful Kurt Hummel that's in you. You need to let down your walls." Tina said.

Kurt knew that Blaine has been trying to get him to let his mental walls down, and express himself, but he also realized that Blaine has come down with a different and ineffective approach.

They both meant for his well being, but Tina let him know in a way that makes him feel cared for.

Kurt hugged Tina.

"Okay." Kurt whispered.

They stayed like this for a few moments. Kurt crying, and Tina comforting him.

"Oh gaga Tina, my face must look like a mess!" Kurt said, breaking off the hug with a laugh.

"There's the Kurt Hummel I know!" Tina said, laughing, as Kurt rushed to apply make up to his face.

Ten minutes later, he walked out to, not only Tina, but Mercedes and Rachael, Brittney and Santana.

Kurt was surprised.

"I thought you could use a _sleepover."_ Tina said, smiling, with her phone in her hand.

The girls smiled and hugged Kurt tight.

The night outside was falling.

"Boo! What is this madness? What are you wearing? That's last season!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Kurt knew that, but he couldn't walk down the halls with flamboyant clothes, he wouldn't fit in. After the conversation, he just didn't think about changing.

_Oh my gaga,what is wrong with_ me... Kurt thought.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. You are a Dolphin!" Brittney said, Kurt stunned, cried and choked.

Sometimes Britney can hide real wisdom under doen't realize it.

Brittney looked worried and engulfed Kurt in another hug.

"I love you guys." Kurt said.

Everyone awwed.

"Hummel, you are lucky you are gay, but get off Brits!" Santana said, smiling and joking with Kurt.

"Wait, I thought you were striaght?" Rachael said.

Silence befalls.

Santana blubbered.

"Yes. I was kidding Berry." Santana said, regaining posture.

Kurt worried.

'Well, let's sing a duet!" Rachael said.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

_What if he does come, what if he DOESN'T?! Oh my gosh..._

Blaine was inwardly panicking at Lima Bean, holding his coffee and waiting for Kurt to show up.

It was 12:00 then.

A brunette walked in and Blaine snapped his eyes up.

_Wait. That can't be Kurt can it? The last time I saw him dressed from vogue was when I first met him. Wait. How did I not notice that? _

It was definately Kurt.

Kurt turned around holding a cup of coffee and walked towards their table.

"Hi." He said.

Kurt sat and put his coffee down.

"I am sorry Kurt." Blaine said.

"Right." Kurt said. "I know you said what you did because you were worried, but you could have approached me differently."

"What do you mean?" Blaine said.

Kurt explained to Blaine how by bombarding him with questions about his bullying rather then spending time to make him feel like they were friends, Kurt felt more alone.

They talked on, and both ended up in tears.

Neither had known that their tears wouldn't end just this soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee

The next day, Kurt woke up feeling slightly relieved, like the weight on his shoulder was slightly lighter. Ofcourse there was still the bullying, but atleast he opened up to Blaine.

_"I wanted to fit in, Blaine. I didn't want to stick out. I can't handle... the result of being different... I don't want my life to be like Mckinley again." Kurt said._

_Blaine looked sadly at Kurt, his eyes watering then._

_"We wouldn't make pressure you. We're not,- we're not like them." Blaine said, a tear running down his face._

_"I don't know Blaine. I don't,- I don't think I could open up to the warblers, yet but I can try to open up to you more..." Kurt said, tears down his face._

_"I'll always be here for you Kurt." Blaine said._

_Kurt looked at Blaine._

_"I know that." Kurt said._

Before they left and after they hugged, Blaine and Kurt decided to meet up again on Sunday, the next day, to watch a movie.

Kurt smiled to himself.

"Kurt! Um Kiddo!" Burt said, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, quickly perfecting his hair once more before opening the door.

"I am going out with Carole, is that okay with you?" Burt asked.

"Ofcourse." Kurt said, after all they were getting married soon.

"Alright, thanks buddy." Burt smiled appreciatively then.

Kurt turned back to his mirror with his reflection and smiled when he was satisfied.

He was leaving to go to the movies with Blaine at one, and was eager to pull out all his fashion skills. This means Marc Jacobs, Doc Martins, and Armani all the way. However, as he was about to walk into his own closet, his phone vibrated with an incoming text.

Kurt thinking it was Blaine, had almost fogotten the bullying that's happening. Almost.

**What's wrong with you?! We should beat some sense out of you!**

Kurt yelled in fustration and slammed the phone on the bed. No one else was there to hear him rant.

"OH DAM YOU!" Kurt yelled. Taking a couple deep breaths, he shut his phone for the meanwhile. Instead, he sat down and calmed himself. He didn't move, but sat there for four minutes before getting back up like he always does.

He moved quick to shower and dress before pulling on his shoes and tripping over his socks and spraining his ankle.

"Ow." Kurt said, hopping to get his bag and rushing out the house with a limp.

Wincing, he opened his Navigator and hopped inside, turned the engine on, and drove out of the house with a bad mood.

As Kurt parked himself in a parking lot, he tried hard to walk to the theatre normally. He could feel the pain in left ankle but ignored it. Plastering a smile, he walked towards the people in the cinema.

Like Blaine promised, he was standing by the les Miz movie poster.

Blaine noticed Kurt and waved at him, smiling. " Hi. " He said.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said, his smile turning into a slightly easier task. "Let's go buy the tickets."

"I already bought them. I wanted to make sure there were seats." Blaine said.

"Thanks. I can pay you back..." Kurt said, reaching towards his bag.

"No, the movie, is my treat, dummy." Blaine said, reaching over to stop Kurt. Kurt blushed, hoping that it wasn't obvious.

Blaine was already tugging on Kurt's sleeve to rush him into the theatre. "I already got the food so-"

"Wait, you got the food?"Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine replied.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"You're welcome." Blaine answered, smiling. "Now you have to suffer an hour of watching a movie with me."

Kurt laughed genuinly." Okay." He said. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and surprised him. Pulling him down the hall like the first time Kurt was in Dalton.

Kurt tried to keep up but after a couple steps, his wince and the limp in his leg became very obvious, and Blaine stopped, Kurt slamming into him.

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked, flustered and blushing pink.

"It's okay, that was my fault. Do you want to tell me why you're limping?' Blaine asked, His right eyebrow lifted.

"Uh-" Kurt begin.

"Don't lie." Blaine interupted. Kurt ripped his hand from Blaine's grasp faster than noticable.

Kurt looked at Blaine through slitted eyes.

"I wasn't going to." Kurt said.

Blaine put up his hands in surrender. "I am sorry. Don't be defensive Kurt."

"No, I apologize, it's, I tripped over my socks." Kurt said, looking down and blushing, again.

Blaine was about to comment before Kurt interupted.

"I am not lying!" Kurt said.

"I wasn't going to say you were." Blaine said, using Kurt's defence agaisn't him.

"Sorry, Let's go." Kurt said, before mmoving forwards with his ill hidden limp.

Blaine rushed forwards to support Kurt, slinging Kurt's arm over his own shoulder like that night at Dalton.

Kurt smiled appreciatively.

"I tripped over my teacher's foot once. I accidentally fell over David's project." Blaine said, trying to make Kurt feel better. And it did work. Kurt laughed and to Blaine it was like the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Together, Blaine holding Kurt's hand, and Kurt holding Blaine's hand, they handed in their ticket to a Cinema employee that was smiling at their linked hands, and walked to their theatre seats.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

By the time Kurt walked out, his eyes were red. He tried to hide his sniffles from Blaine, which ended up to be a failed attempt. Not that it mattered.

When Kurt turned to Blaine, he saw that Blaine was biting his lip and his eyes were watering, tear tracks visble down his face.

Blaine didn't say anything, but neither did the other twenty four people crying behind him. Not to mention they were all adults.

Kurt giggled at the sight of Blaine. He expected Blaine to cry, but he couldn't picture this sight.

He moved forwards and enveloped Blaine into a hug.

Kurt saw Blaine's smile through the tears when he let go. He was glad that he he didn't have to act dapper around him.

Taking Blaine's hand in his, he walked out of the cinema and into the car.

=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p


	4. Chapter 4

"And when we got out we were both crying! " Kurt exclaimed in to his phone.

"Oh my gosh boo! I am so proud of you! I think it's great that you're opening up to people." Mercedes said, happy for Kurt.

"Yup." Kurt said." So how are you and Sam?"

Mercedes squeaked." I don't know what you're talking about." she said.

"Oh geez." Kurt said." It's obvious you two are crushing on each other."

Mercedes became unusually curious.

"How do you know Sam likes me?" She asked, doubtful.

"He was flirting with you, scratch that, he flirts with you whenever you two are together, it's almost sickening!" Kurt said.

Mercedes blushed red on the other side of the phone.

"So you do like him!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting upright on his bed.

When Mercedes didn't answer, Kurt spoke.

"Mercedes? Uh hi?" Kurt said, looking at his phone.

"Oh, Kurt! Uh, Sam is texting me so, gotta go!" Mercedes said.

"K bye 'Cedes, Love you!" Kurt happily said. "Operation Samcedes ago!" He added as he put down his phone.

Another incoming call distrupted his plan. The ID flashed Blaine.

Kurt quickly picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Kurt." Kurt said.

"Hummel? " Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. " Yes Blaine." He said, in a jokingly unimpressed voice.

"Anderson." Blaine added. " I could be Blaine Willington for all you know!" Blaine joked.

"So what's up Willington?" Kurt asked.

"Oh I got tickets for the school dance..." Blaine began awkwardly.

Kurt mock gasped. " Are you proposing to take me to the ball?" Kurt teased. However, His heart was positively pounding.

_Oh my gaga! He's asking me, I think_ he's_ asking ME!_ Kurt thought.

"Uh, well yeah,well uh a dance, as um... bestfriends." Blaine said, clearing his throat.

Kurt heart fell at the reference to best friends. He coughed.

" Well, ofcourse yes." Kurt said.

And awkward silence fell. The chattering of Jeff and Nick could be heard in the background.

"Is that Nick and Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Blaine said. "By the way, Wes said that your audition would be on Monday. Anyways, see you tomorrow." Blaine said before hanging up.

Kurt banged his head agaisn't the bed. That was AWKward. He also had forgotten all about the audition.

Leaning agaisnt his headboard, he flipped to a picture of him and Blaine on his iphone. They took the picture at the movie theatre.

A knock came through his door.

"Hi! It's Finn. Can I talk to you? Can I come in?" Finn's voice trailed in. Kurt was staring at the door. He sat up striaghter on the bed in shock.

Finn doesn't generally come to the Hummel residence. Not even when Carole comes over. Let alone offer to talk to Kurt.

"Uh um sure." Kurt said.

"Cool." Finn said, sighing reliefedly. He opened the door.

"So what's up Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Finn started, looking at his hands. "I don't know what to get Rachael for our anniversary."

Kurt remembered that.

Kurt thought about it for a minute. Rachael and Kurt are very similar in ways, unfortunately one of them being crushing on Finn. Of course, he has long ago gotten over him.

"Get her tickets to see wicked." Kurt said, cringing at the memory.

"That's awesome! Thanks!" He said.

He left the room.

Kurt was exsausted. School was tomorrow. He was going to do his homework. His room is actually a mess right now.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, the characters of glee, the song Time is Running out, nor the lyrics, which were from

Kurt hurriedly packed up his homework, neatly piling them before stuffing it in his Marc Jacobs bag. He pushed his in chair before grabbing everything and rushing down the stairs to leave for Dalton.

"Kurt?" Burt said, frowning. "I thought you left already." He said.

He was wearing an apron holding a lemon, no doubt making dinner for him and Carole. Just as Kurt thought, Carole appeared beside Burt, adorned with another apron.

"Sweetie, isn't it a bit late?" Carole said, concerned.

"Oh, it's fine. I have to get back to Dalton anyways. School, remember that?" Kurt said, pulling on a pair of shoes.

"Alright. Be careful, kiddo." Burt said.

Kurt stuck his head back into the room.

"Sure. Have a good dinner." He said before ducking back to the door and leaving towards his navigator.

The stars in the sky were beautiful, starry as ever. Crickets sounded in the night. In addition to the noise of the navigator door opening and shutting.

The drive to Westerville was quite serene. Muse was playing Time is Running Out in the car. Kurt liked the album, and it seemed to fit the dark yet beautiful atmosphere so Kurt didn't bother to changed the music.

Though Kurt wouldn't admit it, he bought the CD because he liked the songs. He never played it with Blaine or anyone else in the car. Now that he thought about it, he didn't understand why.

Not that he's the kind of guy that would wear Black eyeliner for the rock affect. Kurt cringed at the thought.

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh

you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh

Needless to say, Kurt didn't really consider the lyrics.

After another hour or so, Kurt arrived at the Dalton parking lot. He drove into the student parking lot and into his designated parking spot. He got ouut of the car and towards the building it self. It took another fifteen minutes in itself for Kurt to reach the dorms. He was still singing the tune without realising it when he moved passed the dorms.

He was still walking when he bumped into Nick.

"Oh Ku-" Nick said before there heads collided. "Ow!" Nick said.

"Nick! I am so sorry! " Kurt said, hating himself for constant clumsy state.

"It's alright." Nick said, squinting at Kurt." Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt said.

"To what destination are thy heading for?" Nick said jokingly.

"I am heading for my dorm." Kurt said.

Nick suddenly looked panicked. "Uh, you can't!" Nick said, blocking Kurt's way.

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"And Why's that?" Kurt asked.

"Because...because..." He began, hesitant.

"Well if you-" Kurt began, lightly pushing Nick to the side.

"NO!" Nick said. Kurt looked at him weirdly. " Uh um, I mean..."

Nick spotted Jeff over Kurt's shoulder.

"Because Jeff's in there!" Nick rushed out. Jeff looked alarmed at Nick, motioning a gesture that clearly meant cut it out.

"He is?" Kurt said, noticing Nick looking over his shoulder.

Jeff noticed that Kurt was about to turn around panicked. Kurt turned and looked at Jeff. He turned back and looked at Nick.

"Is he now?" Kurt said, amused.

Nick glared at Jeff to get him to speak. Jeff signaled a panicked _I don't know!_ motion before Kurt turned back to Jeff.

Jeff cleared his throat.

"Uh, Of-ofcourse! I just came out. I decided that I needed some, some...new socks!" Jeff said.

"Socks?" Kurt asked, confused. Then his expression turned to a hrrified one. "You stole my socks!"

Jeff's eyes widened. " N-no!" He stuttered, failing at an attempt to smile.

"Those are Armani! Couldn't you, like ask first?" Kurt wailed.

"B-but he decided he didn't need them." Nick quickly repaired, but he was terrified of Kurt's expression if he entered his room.

Kurt turned back to Nick. Poor Kurt was so confused.

"Oh..." He said, the horrified expression now replaced by a confused puppy face. " But wait..." He said, relization dawning on him. " How would you know?" Kurt said, pointing an accusing finger at Nick.

Nick gulped. "Text?" He squeaked.

Kurt shook his head, the confused expression still attached.

"Okay..." He said, moving towards his room. Nick rushed after him.

"You can't Kurt!" He bursted in fustration, rushing to stand in front of the door, blocking it from view. Kurt drew back in surprise.

"Nick, I'm tired! Can you leave this for-" Kurt began, but voiced spoke inside the room that caught Kurt's attention. He furrowed his brows and glared at Nick for him to move. Nick reluctantly detached himself from the door. A gasp and silence followed.

"M-my...-" Kurt said, eyes widening and tears gathering in his eyes.

"Kurt! I am so sorry!" Wes exclaimed, both terrified and guilty of what might come next, but Kurt hadn't quite recovered from the sight yet.

"My... Wes!" He turned to Wes, a searing glare in his eyes, Wes backed away. Wes was terrified. No amount of kung fu could save him from Kurt's glare.

Blaine walked into the room, the stepped back in recoil when he saw the stained Doc Martens outfit in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Ohhhh... those, those... you're are going to get it!" Blaine said, joking a bit. But the remainder of the joking look in his eyes seemed to have melted away when he recognized the silence and saw Kurt standing there, positively seething in hate.

"ohh... I am going to get it..." Blaine whispered in a much softer voice.

"You are all going to get it!" Kurt yelled. Everyone jumped back. Wes was trembling.

"It was just a slushy! We tried to get it out!" Trent whimpered.

Kurt looked at him, no longer wearing a hate filled mask.

"Slushie?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Trent said, gulping down his saliva.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kurt snorted. He took the doc Martens outfit to the sink as the warblers stood in shocked silence. After a while the warblers began chattering.

"You know Wes, being slushied nearly everyday really hellps you practice cleaning out slushie stains." Kurt said alone in the en suit bathroom.

Wes frowned, what was he talking about?

There was a silence as Kurt realised what he just told them. Then there was the shutting of a faucet and a weary Kurt walking out with a wet but clean suit. Many of the warblers smiled in relief, but Wes looked oddly at Kurt. Kurt looked away from Wes.

"Okay, it's late, you should all go back to your dorms. " Kurt said, but he made no sign of wanting to stay in his room.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I am going to practice the piano. I'm exsasuted. But I have to catch up, piano lessons don't come cheap." Kurt said, hanging the suit up before moving towards the door, never having put down his bag.

"Can I come?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine, he opened his mouth before shutting it again. Than he attempted to speak again.

"Sure." He said, moving out the door, Blaine following behind him.


	6. Thoughts

Blaine observed the grand room, and realised with shock that he hadn't remembered seeing this room. He frowned, he knew all the rooms, or he should. He looked to find Kurt moving automatically to the black piano in sight. He surely seemed to have been here often. Blaine was taken aback that Kurt, being new, had found and recognized at a room that he had never even heard of, nevertheless see. It wasn't until Kurt hit the first note, until Blaine recognized the true beauty.

The room echoed with the sound, not in an irritating way, but in a reassuring and relaxing way. This is probably due to the size of the room, which could fit a whole orchestra. Maybe Wes would take over it if he could for warbler headquatres. He watched in amazement at Kurt's ability to play and admired him from the walls. Kurt smiled happily as he played, Blaine hasn't seen that genuine smile for a while, if ever. He smiled, watching Kurt smile.

Blaine's heart felt a strange tugging feeling in a good way, but one that makes hime question it's source. He wouldn't...he was Kurt's friend...right? No more than that... or is there? His eyebrows furrowed as he asked himself these questioned. Kurt was amazing, he had a great personality and is definately beautiful and strong, but...but he's much more than that... . These thoughts confused Blaine and he ignored them, instead, he turned his attention back to Kurt's song, whose was coming to an end. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and smiled, concerned at his dazed look. He finished off his last note and turned to Blaine.

"Are you alright? If you're tired, I don't want to force you to stay or anything, not that I am." Kurt said, smiling, but his eyes with worry. "Really..." When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt began to feel awkward. "Blaine? Blaine? Um... are you here? Earth to Blaine?" He attempted to joke. He waved a hand in front of him to get Blaine's attention.

"mmm...what?" Blaine asked, slowly waking up to Kurt's voice. He yawned. Maybe he was tired, maybe that's why those thoughts had came to him. He remembered what Kurt was saying, embarassed for what he probably looked like to him. " I'm fine Kurt...I guess I am a little tired." He said. Kurt's eyes softened.

"You should go to sleep. You look, very exsausted. I am just going to finish a couple of songs here." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine looked as if he wanted to protest, but he knew he was too tired to stay. He smiled apologitically at Kurt. "Well Blaine, have a good night."

"M'kay, good night, love you Kurt." He said, slipping away through the door towards his room, his mind wasn't quite able to comprenhend what he said, and after a moment of hesistation, Kurt seemed to realise it to. He smiled sadly to himself.

"Love you too." Kurt said. But Blaine wasn't in sight, little did Kurt know that Blaine had heard him, and smiled too, even if he didn't remember it the next morning. As Blaine slumped into his room, Kurt began playing his other peices, having practice his scales before. He yawned, he wasn't going to get much practing done that day.

When Kurt woke up the next day to his alarm, he knocked it over, effectively pausing the sound, before it started again. Even though his body didn't want to move from the warmth of the Dalton comforters, he dragged him self towards the alarm clock before shutting it and placing it back on the stand. He groaned at the sunlight that he was now facing, ripping the comforter off him and moving towards the bathroom.

The last thing he remembered was slumping on to his bed at midnight and falling asleep. He barely got eight hours of sleep that he needed to function. He felt as if he was sleep deprived. He blindly trudged into the bathroom before hitting the sink basin and cursing. He has often been told that he wasn't a morning person when he didn't get his sleep. He filled his cup with water and rinsed his toothbrush, applying toothpaste to it before cleaning his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and looking back at him was a messy haired, sleepy eyes, pale skined, and annoyed boy. He leaned down to rinse out his mouth before beganing his regime. A knock sounded on his door.

"Kurtsies!" A singsong voice called in. A very familiar voice that Kurt had recognized as Blaines. He couldn't help but smile. Their relationship seemed to have improved since the conversation in Lima bean about his insecurties. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, allthewhile smiling. "I brought you coffee!" He called.

Now this had gotten Kurt's attention and he finished off his face cream quickly before trudging over to the door in his slippers, and the clothes that he slept in, consisting of a shirt and sweats. He was too tired last night to find the PJs and is too tired and cranky to bother to.

"What kind of coffee is it?" Kurt asked as he was nearing the door. He smiled before greeting Blaine properly. "I am sorry. Good morning, Blaine, how are you?" He said, opening the door, " Now the coffee you were talking about...?" Kurt asked, but slowly stopping at the sight of the girl beside Blaine in front of his door. Now he cared what he looked like, he was about to jam the door shut when his curiousity got the better of him. In his defence, he had a right to know what this girl was doing at his door, and maybe...with Blaine.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, his head sticking out of the door. "Isn't this an all guys school?" He asked. Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorable morning hair. Kurt looked self concious for a moment when Blaine's eyes lingered on his hair before snapping back to the situation. The girl smiled.

"I am Blaine's sister, Alia Anderson." She said kindly before sticking her hand out to Kurt. Kurt accepted the handshake, but limited the view to as small as possible. He was in his shirt and sweats for goodness sake! Nevertheless, he thought those eyes and hair looked similiar to Blaine's, except her hair was more of a flowy wave. Kurt smiled and jammed the door shut to Alia's surprise. Behind his room door, he gave an explanation.

"Sorry, it's really nice to meet you, I am Kurt. But I must assure you, I am not in my best attire, and I think you would most likely want to see me in different circumstances." Kurt said. Alia could hear him beganing to move to change and fix his hair in his room. She looked at Blaine wonderously, though their hair were slightly different, their eye colour was remarkably the same. They shared an amused look before Blaine looked a bit weary.

"Are all the Dalton boys like this? All dapper, charming, and careful? " Alia joked. She looked at Blaine, who was smiling and laughing a bit. He remembered how undapper the boys really can be when they get to know eachother. "It must be really hard for them to keep up." Alia said.

"Well, we Dalton boys are, pretty dapper if want to be. But once we get to know each other, we are more like family. Take Wes for example." Blaine said, now grinning. Wes and Alia had known each other quite well, and Wes hadn't hesistated to take every oppertunity he gets to go crazy and giggle.

"Oh my gosh, Wes!" Alia said, putting her hand to her head in a mock headache. They shared a familiar laugh about Wes. "Don't forget David, and Jeff, and Nick!" She said. "Guess following Wes' influence, giggling at their own jokes, or knocking over vases aren't all that dapper!" She said, laughing out right. David, who had heard their mad giggling and failed to adapt to the morning, was beyond annoyed. He walked out in his PJs with a pillow and threw it at them, luckily, they managed to dodge it, as Blaine was holding Kurt's coffee in one hand.

"Shut up you two! seven am... " David muttered madly, moving towards his room. But this only caused Blaine and Alia to keep on laughing until David walked out with a deadly glare. They gulped and continued the laughter in a silent sound. The sound of a door unlocking and footsteps brought the pair to attention. When Blaine turned around he was face to face with Kurt, who was wearing an amazing outfit that flatters him, no doubt from Marc Jacob's newest season. Even Blaine read Vogue.

Kurt was tipping the soles of his feet in the morning rush, breathing out in ethusiasium. "Is that the coffee?" Kurt asked, eyeing the cup in Blaine's hand. The pair giggled and Blaine handed Kurt the cup, which was empty in no longer than a minute.

Kurt licked his lips and Blaine felt a strange desire to kiss Kurt. He could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks, and hear the snicker of his sister, signifying that he was indeed blushing terribly. Kurt looked at Blaine at an angle, as if trying to figure something out. Blaine cleared his throat to end the sudden silence.

"So, how is your morning?" Blaine asked, somewhat weakly then. He smiled wearily at Kurt, hoping he wouldn't catch on. Maybe he himself had too much coffee in the morning, yes, that's why he was thinking about Kurt like he was crushing on him... He knew that it wasn't the truth but he kept lying to himself. He didn't want to risk their friendship. Kurt looked at him weirdly.

"Um, let's see, I woke up in the miserable morning, brushed my teeth, continued my regime, and after you knocked and I came back, I changed and fixed my hair. " Kurt said. Blaine realised how dumb the question wrong and blushed.

"Right, um uh... " He said. " Let's go to lunch, I mean, breakfast, I mean...yeah that's what I mean, breakfast. " He said, it wasn't helping matters. He noticed the smirk on Alia's face growing bigger and was completely terrified when he found the same expression on Kurt's face. He was pretty sure his face was going to change colours permenately. He would pay a hundred bucks to vanish right now.

"The famous Blaine Anderson, losing words?" Kurt mock gasped, causing Alia to enter a hysterical fit of giggles. Blaine sighed in relief that Kurt hadn't quite caught on, and Kurt seemed to notice it. "What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Blaine said, hoping to leave. He was going to die from embarassment. Kurt nodded and walked with Alia and Blaine, but not before speaking.

"Flattering." Kurt spoke, right beside Blaine's ear. Alia was in front, so she missed everything, Blaine however was unhinged and blushing, frozen before Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dining hall. "So, we haven't had the best impression, now have we?" Kurt asked Alia. She shook her head and they began to talk, along with Blaine.


End file.
